Defying Destiny
by sonyaxe
Summary: Jaden Yuki, a student at Duel Academy, has managed the beat the three Sacred Beast cards, proving his talent as a duelist. However, his victory catches the attention of the Architect of Fate, who attempts to bring him under his control... but can Tzeentch keep up someone who openly defies destiny?
1. Chapter 1: Flux

**Well , hello again everyone. I know that I said I would be attempting my own original novel, but I am kind of at a writer's block and need something else to work with. This story begins after the battle with the three Sacred Beast cards, but some of the themes and powers are brought in from later. Up to the end of season 2, to be precise. As for why picked Jaden for such a superficial reason… why does Tzeench really do anything? Because he is in it for teh lolz.**

**Also, forgive me, but my knowledge and writing of Warhammer will most likely be horrible. Just set your expectations below ground so you can be positively surprised if something good does happen.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Flux

_Deep within the warp…_

Tzeentch, immortal Chaos God of Change, the Changer of Ways, greatest Sorcerer in the galaxy (in his opinion), was, to put it lightly, bored. And when a being of the warp is bored, generally bad things happen. Except, on this particular day in the 41st Millennium, he was bored for an entirely different reason. This particular day, as unlikely as it was, happened to have a lull in _every single one_ of his immeasurable plans. Which meant he got to start new ones.

He pondered his thoughts, thinking of possibilities and discarding them just as quickly as he found them. His sigh of exasperation created three thousand new corrupt politicians on numerous worlds, influenced what was supposed to be a child with zero psychic potential to become on par with a beta level psyker, and numerous other plots and schemes. None interested him in the slightest. Until…

_Well now, what have we here?_ He thought, gazing through a small window that symbolized one of his gateways to alternate dimensions in the warp. He hadn't looked at this one for a long time, and the sight surprised him. He watched with rapt attention as a boy with ridiculously large hair and a red jacket faced down three monolithic beasts, and one person seemingly controlling them. All seemed over for the boy, but he to flipped over a strange card that glowed with blinding light. Suddenly, a rather large figure appeared in a blaze of radiance, with armor appearing to be made of gold. It gained a double ended sword with another blaze of light, and sliced straight through a beast. Everything faded, the boy standing triumphant and the opposing man kneeling on the ground.

_Hmm… that boy could be useful, especially if he commands such powerful beings. I believe he will be my new pawn._ With that, Tzeentch reached through the warp, sending tendrils of power to the alternate dimension to capture that boy.

* * *

_Duel Academy_

Everything had somehow worked out for Jaden Yuki. Against all odds, he pulled Elemental Hero Electrum out and managed to win when faced with all three sacred beast cards, in essence saving the world. He was met by the cheers of his friends, smiling and hoping to just go to bed, when something… changed. Instantly the field was quiet. The sky, blue and clear a second ago, darkened to a sickening shade of blood red. Space seemed to warp and bend, with no thought to laws of physics.

"Jaden, what's happening?" Syrus called out, shaking as he looked at the sky.

"Totally not 'licious!" Chumlee screamed as he ran away from the disturbance.

"If this is your fault you Slifer Slacker, I will personally-" Fortunately, we never got to hear what the good doctor would have done to Jaden, because at that precise moment and tear in the fabric of reality appeared directly in front of our favorite protagonist. Everything froze for half a second, before tendrils of pure madness streamed from the warp portal, reaching straight for Jaden. He closed his eyes and turned his head away, waiting for the inevitable…

And waited…

And waited…

Until he finally looked up to see his Winged Kuriboh, suffused in a glow of white light, blocking the tendrils.

"Kuriboh…" He gasped. He knew that duel spirits were powerful, but to see this…

Jaden's amazement was short lived. For one moment, his friend faltered, and the grasping tentacles attacked with a vengeance. The duel spirit was slammed into Jaden – who dimly noticed that Kuriboh was solid – before both were picked up and dragged into the portal, leaving behind a crowd of his stunned friends.

* * *

_Not so deep within the warp as last time…_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Many warp entities covered what passed for their ears as Jaden was pulled past them through the warp, screaming all the way. Luckily for Jaden's sanity, Winged Kuriboh had latched its fuzzy body onto Jaden's face, blinding him and attempting to continue to shield him. There was a white glow surrounding the two, but as they were dragged further and closer to Tzeentch's domain, the glow flickered and faded, growing fainter and fainter until, just before it gave out completely, there was a burst of dazzling light.

The creatures that had been encroaching were thrown back, blinded by the sudden dazzling light. Any attempt to enter it caused severe burns and unimaginable pain. The light was so strong that even Tzeentch's tendrils were momentarily vaporized. And in the time it took for the Architect of Fate to attempt to reassert control, yet another rip appeared in the warp, except from this one golden light bled. He fell into it, still screaming, and the tear closed behind him.

Tzeentch's roar shook the entire immaterium from his rage at the loss of his prize.

* * *

_Unspecified location within the Webway…_

_The Laughing God's chuckles bounced off the walls of the Eldar Webway, gleeful from his most recent practical joke. Of course, his practical joke involved the only person that could ever escape the designs of the Architect of Fate, but still! It was funny!_

_Still laughing, Cegorach gleefully chucked the human and his fuzz-ball of a companion out into Real Space from a conveniently placed portal._

* * *

_Newly colonized world: Stygian_

**Hello, and welcome to Stygian! By volunteering to come to this Emperor-blessed little world, you have earned yourself many wonder opportunities! (If you have not volunteered, and were forced to immigrate to this world by your Planetary Governor, please ignore the previous statement). Here on Stygian, most of your opportunities come from military advancement. As a new world in the folds of The Imperium, there are many new officer positions and opportunities waiting for you on the black sand beaches, onyx mountains, and black skies. Let not the color deter you, for this planet actually has a very low level of pollution and clean water, along with many ancient human ruins to visit! (All findings in these ruins are to be submitted to the local Mechanicus outpost for further inspection, and will be returned to you in due time). Now, with introductions out of the way-**

"What a bunch of frakked up nonsense. I mean really, 'opportunities for advancement'? The pamphlet didn't mention the rest of the system already turned up here!" A newly recruited PDF soldier threw the unhelpful pamphlet into a nearby waste bin, walking towards his barracks. The encampment held a mix of PDF and Imperial Guardsmen, and through some Administratum failure their bunks were completely random. For example, Alexander (for that was the soldier's name) was bunked next to two Guardsmen. Luckily these two were, if not nice, then not complete assholes, and the 16 year old escaped the normal brutalizing that the regulars inflicted on their lesser-trained counterparts.

While walking up the two wooden stairs to his barrack, he contemplated another trip to the nearby ruins. He had found some interesting stuff there, including some cards with awesome illustrations and text on them. Most of it was nonsensical, talking about spells and dragons and whatnot, but they were ancient and, even better, not a required item to turn into the Mechanicus. As a result, many soldiers had acquired large collections. Alexander had even framed his favorite; a greenish card with a picture of a metallic beast about firing off energy of some kind. It was titled Evolution Burst in bold text, and mentioned another card called Cyber Dragon. Upon learning of the connection, he traded, searched, and scrounged until he found three of the mentioned card (there was a slight panic when he saw the word 'summon' on the card, but eventually decided that, since nothing Chaotic happened, it was just terminology for something).

When the dinner bell rang, he ran for the mess hall, determined to make it on time to grab some semi-fresh food before it was all taken.

At around the same time he neared the mess hall at the center of camp, a beam of light blasted from the skies, and struck the ground directly in front of him.

* * *

_Still on Stygian…_

The beam stayed for approximately twenty seconds, attracting the attention of everyone in the camp. It was mesmerizing, whirling with barely contained energy, until it suddenly cut off. And while soldiers were blinking away the after effects of the light, they noticed something that hadn't been there before.

A boy, about 14 years old by the looks of him, was sprawled out in the middle of a patch of scorched earth.

Naturally, there were a few moments of quiet whispers amongst the PDF troopers, and the Guardsmen shouldered their weapons and prepared to fire. Only one thing stopped them.

"What is the meaning of this?" A voice blared from outside the crowd. Instantly, everyone stood at attention, ignoring the kid on the ground out of fear of not facing their Commissar.

"Must I ask again?" He shouted. One of the Guardsmen who had been closest answered with crisp, military precisions that this boy had appeared from the sky in a beam of golden light. Instantly, Commissar Rex turned and strode towards the still unmoving boy. Nudging him with the toe of his boot, he waited for a response. When it appeared none was forthcoming, Rex turned to a random PDF trooper.

"You there! What's your name?"

"Umm… My name is Alexander, sir."

"Well then, Alexander, go get him and bring him back to your bunk! You will be in charge of his care until we figure out where he came from."

"Yes sir." Alexander tentatively stepped closer to the boy, and as he did he noticed a strange device on his arm. Thinking nothing of it, he hoisted to rather light teenager over his shoulder, attempting to stop the red jacket from flapping into his face from the breeze that had just picked up.

As Alexander left, a soldier stepped up to address the Commissar. "Sir, he may be tainted. He came from a beam of light, and the energy readings from the camp's auspex read major Warp fluctuations-"

"Does he look tainted to you?"

"Well, no sir, but he-"

"Then what's the worry? I know that Chaos taint comes in many forms. And the second he wakes up, or maybe beforehand if I feel like it, I will have someone from the Ecclesiarchy examine him. Is that satisfactory Sergeant, or will I have to revoke meal privileges to make my point clear?"

"No sir. Sorry sir."

"Good. Now that that is all sorted, get your sorry carcasses out of my way and go do whatever you were doing before this. Go! Get! NOW!" Commissar ended with a shout, sending PDF troopers and Guardsmen alike scattering for the safety of their barracks or the mess hall. There hadn't been an execution on Stygian for the entire year since it had become a military colony, but no one wanted to push their luck.

* * *

_Back with Alexander and Jaden…_

With one last heave, Alex managed to move the extra bunk he scrounged from the storeroom behind his barrack into place about two feet from his. He had to move his Guardsmen neighbor's bunks around by a couple of feet, but he was sure they wouldn't mind. At any rate, if they did he had a backup plan in two extra energy bars he had saved for later a while back. They probably weren't stale yet. Hopefully.

With one last look back at the still unconscious boy, Alex grabbed his card collection and looked through each and every card again, making sure not to bend or tear them. Even if these cards had survived thousands of years of being buried in ruins, he didn't want them to be damaged at all if he could help it. Sighing, he arranged his cards, put them into the small pocket under his bunk he made from some extra tape, and fell asleep.

* * *

**As you saw with the Authors note up there, I am using this fanfic as a break from my novel. Anyway, yes, this is the first Yu Gi Oh GX/Warhammer crossover, so I am kind of just winging it. If anyone somehow manages to make it to this section of , welcome! Please drop a review or something. **

**Suggestions for decks and characters are always welcome.**

**Your review has been fated by the Review Gods...**

**-sonyaxe**


	2. Chapter 2: Learning

**No, I am not dead. I had this chapter written out on paper for two months, but only now got around to typing it up. I make no apologies.**

**Also, I included a brief sampler of my duel format. Tell me what you think please!**

* * *

_Jaden woke up in the middle of a warzone._

_As he watched in horror, vast armies clashed among fields of skulls, slaughtering each other with reckless abandon. Armored behemoths, alien looking tanks and strange creatures that Jaden couldn't quite focus on battled constantly, pushing back and forth, no one side winning for more than a few moments. And in the background, Jaden could here four voices laughing with glee at the bloodshed._

Jaden was woken from his nightmare by something poking his face. He groaned and tried to bat whatever was annoying him away with his eyes still closed, only for his hand to encounter something fuzzy. He opened his eyes, and noticed that sunlight streamed in through a small window, the lack of a bunk above him, and…

"Winged Kuriboh? What are you doing here?" The Slifer student looked at his duel monster spirit with awe. Not only was it here, said spirit was solid! Jaden's train of thought was broken when Kuriboh suddenly turned towards the door of the room they were in (which appeared to be a communal living area of some sort), chirped once, and then seemed to fade from existence. A moment later a teenager walked into the room dressed in what appeared to be army fatigues, except colored all black. He looked fit and healthy, but upon closer examination Jaden noticed several things about the newcomer; he looked absolutely exhausted, was heavily favoring his left leg, and had multiple rips and burns on his uniform and face. The soldier (for that was all Jaden could assume he was) stumbled over to the cot next to Jaden's, somehow not noticing Jaden's current state of wakefulness, and without looking preformed a well-practiced action of collapsing backwards onto his cot. Instantly, the guy was snoring.

_Well,_ thought Jaden. _I guess I'm not getting any answers from him yet._ With that, Jaden took out his deck and some spare cards, conveniently still inside the box he wore on his belt, and started editing his deck while he waited.

Without a doubt, today ranked among the top three worst days of Alexander's life.

In the space of four hours, he completed the obstacle course (complete with flamers, acid pits, and other traps that the garrison really shouldn't have been able to afford), sprained his ankle falling off the rope climb, got shot in the forehead with a rubber bullet, and was roughed up by some guardsmen trying to steal his lunch. Luckily, a sergeant noticed and, noticing his other injuries, sent him back to the barracks to await medicae treatment, so until then Alexander could sleep (he'd had strange dreams last night that kept him awake).

In fact, Alexander was so focused on sleep that he failed to notice a certain red-jacketed teenager looking at him with worry before he collapsed onto his bed.

In Jaden's experience, normal people, even if they were soldiers, generally didn't look like a scratching post for a horde of duel monsters. Worried, he tried leaving his bed to find a doctor for the poor guy, but when he stood up two things happened; first, his head flared with pain from a sudden headache, causing him to cry out in pain while falling back onto the cot/bed/thing. Then the soldier's eyes opened.

A cry of pain awoke Alexander from his sleep, and his training took over. In one quick motion, he levered himself out of bed, reached for his combat knife… and lost his balance as his ankle gave out on him. Alexander tripped backwards over his cot, sending him and the cards secured under it to the ground in a heap. After a few seconds where he clutched his ankle, he noticed the kid (who according to some people around camp, may or may not be a demon) scooping up the fallen cards and regarding them with a critical eye. Although it was normal for people to have a few cards, Alexander had quite a collection and on occasion was teased for it. Expecting some form of verbal abuse, he was unprepared for the stranger's next words.

"No offence dude, but whoever taught you deck building kinda sucks."

Alexander could only look at the teenager with surprise and confusion, oblivious to what in the world he was talking about.

Jaden thumbed through the cards, oblivious to the soldier's expression. While this may have been a horribly unbalanced deck, a few incredible cards were tucked away. Three Cyber Dragons, Dark Hole, Dimensional Prison, and… Ah, Power Bond! That brings back memories. After organizing the cards into spell, trap, and monster piles, he looked up and moved to hand the cards back, only to see the soldier staring at a card.

"This wasn't here before…" he muttered, still clutching the card. When Jaden tried to look at it though, the soldier seemed to remember that Jaden was in the room. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jaden Yuki, nice to meetchya!" the Slifer duelist replied. "What's your name?"

"Alexander. Now that that's out of the way, what do you mean my 'deck' sucks?" He asked, putting air quotes around deck.

"Huh?"

"You know… monsters, spells, and trap cards"? Jaden was met with a blank expression. "Do you even duel?"

"Duel with what?" Alexander replied, still confused and annoyed by a lack of information.

"…" Jaden sat there with a blank look on his face.

"Umm, you ok?"

"…"

"Do I need to slap you?"

"HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW ABOUT DUEL MONSTERS!" Jaden shouted with enough volume to make a Noise Marine proud, forcing Alexander to cover his ears. "I thought everyone had at least heard of the game. Heck, you even have the cards!"

"So… this is a game?" Alexander asked, curiosity piqued as he looked over his cards with a new eye.

"Yep! I can even show you how to play if you want." Jaden said excitedly. "Although, unless you have a duel disk lying around, we can only play tabletop games… would you happen to have one?" He said with a hopeful expression.

"A what?"

"Drat." The Slifer duelist's face fell for a moment, but quickly reset itself into a cheerful grin. "Anyway, before we start playing, you're gonna have to fix up your deck a bit. Switch out some monsters, bring it down to about 40 cards, put in more spells and traps… this may take a while," he finished, noticing the soldier's befuddled face.

"Shouldn't you tell me what these do?" Alexander asked, holding up a trap card.

"Oh, right. So in duel monsters…"

_**Thirty Minutes Later…**_

"Is that everything?" Alexander asked.

"Well, I already explained the chain, spell speeds… yep. I think that's everything! Now just fix up your deck and we can throw down!" Jaden finished excitedly.

Rolling his eyes at the phrase, Alexander started switching around cards and removing unnecessary cards until he had 41 cards in his main deck, and one in the fusion deck.

Noticing that Alexander had finished, Jaden grabbed his own deck and shuffled, showing his opponent a few ways to shuffle. Once that was finished, both duelists put down their decks, drew five cards, and prepared to duel.

Jaden pulled up the life point counter app on his PDA and set it between them.

"Let's duel!"

**Jaden: LP 4000**

**Hand: E-Hero Avian, E-Hero Bubbleman, Polymerization, Wroughtweiler, Negate Attack.**

**Alexander: LP 4000**

**Hand: Cyber Dragon, Cyber Dinousaur, Mystical Space Typhoon, Dimensional Prison, Cyber Dragon Zwei.**

"Just to show you how to do this, I'll start," Jaden said. After drawing his card (E-Hero Burstinatrix) he grinned and played his first card.

"I activate, Polymerization! With this, I can fusion summon a monster using fusion materials in my hand or field, in case you didn't know. And by sending Avian and Burstinatrix to the graveyard, I can summon E-Hero Flame Wingman!" Although no stunning holograms appeared, the result was the same, with Jaden summoning one of his favorite cards. "Next, I'll set a monster and throw down a facedown. Your turn."

**LP: 4000**

**Hand: E-Hero Bubbleman**

**Field: E-Hero Flame Wingman (Attack mode) Wroughtweiler (Set) Negate Attack (Facedown).**

Alexander looked at his hand nervously, still slightly unsure what to do. "Alright then… I draw!" He studied his new hand, having added a Trap (Call of the Haunted) before playing his first card.

"First, I will use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown… that's how it works, right?" He asked Jaden uncertainly.

"Yep! Good job, you destroyed Negate Attack." Jaden complimented, while moving said card to the grave.

"Next, I guess I get to special summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode because of its effect… and I still get my normal summon, so I will summon Cyber Dragon Zwei in attack mode as well!" Alexander said. Next, my Cyber Dragon Zwei will attack your facedown monster!"

Jaden revealed the card to his opponent. "You destroyed Wroughtweiler, and that allows me to bring back a Polymerization and a monster used in a fusion summon, so… Avian will return to my hand." He snagged the cards from the graveyard and added them to his hand.

"In that case, I will lay a facedown (Dimensional Prison) and end my turn." Alexander said.

**LP: 4000**

**Field: Cyber Dragon (Attack mode), Cyber Dragon Zwei (Attack Mode), Dimensional Prison (Facedown)**

**Hand: Cyber Dinosaur, Call of the Haunted.**

"Alright, then I-" Jaden was interrupted by two people who looked like medics walking into the room. But behind them, cloak billowing dramatically, followed an Inquisitor. The two duelists quickly scooped up their cards, Jaden lamenting the early ending of a duel and Alexander slightly embarrassed to have been caught playing a card game by an Inquisitor.

One of the Medicaes pointed at Alexander. "You. Come with me now for your treatment." He said in a cold tone. Without waiting for a response, the two medics led Alexander out of the room. Before he left, he noticed Jaden putting both sets of cards away into a small black box he carried on a belt.

Jaden calmly met the Inquisitor's gaze (even though the skulls on his armor were freaking him out) after stowing the cards away. After a few seconds of silence, the duelist decided to test the waters a bit.

"Dude, how does your cape move like that? There isn't even any wind in here!" He exclaimed, although he secretly was trying to learn the secret of gravity-defying capes/hair (A-N: Crowler's coat, Yugi's hair… I could go on).

With a face that showed about as much expression as an average rock, the Inquisitor (specifically one of the Ordo Malleus) ignored him and asked, "Why are you here?"

"Umm… I don't really know. Why are you here?" Jaden fired right back, stalling for time until he could come up with a plausible explanation.

"My ship was passing through the area, when a strange occurrence disturbed the empyrean. And it seems to be focused on you. I will not ask again. Why are you here?" The Inquisitor's tone, at this point, could probably scare a brick wall, although his face was unchanged.

"I don't know. One moment, I was at Duel Academy, then, well, things got complicated. I really don't even know where here is…" Jaden trailed off thoughtfully. Slowly, he started reaching for his duel disk behind the bed.

The Inquisitor immediately noticed, and out of nowhere produced an oversized pistol and trained it on Jaden's face. "What are you reaching for?" He demanded.

"Dude, chill out," Jaden said, nervously eyeing the gun. That thing probably shot bullets as big as a fist! "All I know is that this weird portal opened, tentacle-y things came out, grabbed me, pulled me through a crazy weird place, then something happened and there was this weird golden light and then I woke up here!" Jaden immediately gasped for breath following his tirade, and noticed the Inquisitor looking at him with a critical eye.

"Now, before you die, know that you have just spewed the least believable story I have ever heard. As an Inquisitor of the Imperium of Mankind, I sentence you to death!" The Inquisitor aimed his pistol at the boy's heart and fired…

Only to be met with a spinning wheel of energy that disintegrated his bullet.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Obviously, the duel wasn't long or exciting because it was a tabletop duel, but future ones will be better.**

**Please leave ideas for duel format and decks/cards you want here!**

**-sonyaxe**

**Also, review!**

**To edboy4926: We will see. He can only summon monsters he has the cards for, and I will definitely consider the idea!**


End file.
